Cookies for a Goddess
by Namgum
Summary: It's "Goddess Appreciation" Day, and Pit has decided to make cookies for Lady Palutena! Of course, not everything goes according to plan, and he's left in the mess of cookie dough. Dark Pit, who watches in amusement of his mirror's failed attempts, decides to help him out. (One-shot?)


_"OH MY APPLESAUCE, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"_

Dark Pit woke up to a loud thud, leaning up from his bed with an annoyed look on his face. He searched for the direction where the noise had came from, only finding it belonging in the kitchen. He scowled and angrily stood up, a pillow in hand as he stomped his way towards the door. Without any second thoughts, he yanked the door open, revealing his counterpart, struggling to pick up a tray and fallen dough on the ground. He growled.

Pit looked up and found the darker angel standing over him, not noticing the deadly glare directed towards him. "Oh, Pittoo!" he greeted with a sheepish smile. "Hope you've had a nice sleep–ARGH!"

The white angel was met with a harsh pillow thrown from his other self, getting knocked over as a result. He groaned over the impact of his head and the floor, grabbing the pillow and throwing it right back.

"What the heck was that for?!" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"For ruining my _sleep,_" the black-winged angel replied, irritation written over his voice. He sighed and frowned before exploding into a rage. "What the heck do _you_ think you're doing?! _Some _people are trying to get some sleep when, I don't know, it's THEIR DAY OFF."

Pit only blinked in confusion before chuckling awkwardly. "Hahah, yeah... I guess I kind of forgot that you're my new roommate..." The angel tried to avoid eye contact from his other self, afraid that he might be sent flying another pillow. "I, um...didn't mean to wake you up. Promise."

The other, however, didn't lose his glare. The two angels stood silently in the kitchen, neither one of them daring to move a muscle. Then, much to Pit's relief, Dark Pit finally turned away and went back to his room, mumbling some insults directed towards his counterpart. Pit only let out a shaky sigh and resumed back to picking up the fallen dough and tray.

"So, what _are_ you doing?"

Pit jumped up and quickly whipped his head back, finding Dark Pit leaning over the kitchen counter. He had a bored expression on his face, his eyes lingering on the mess that sat.

"Oh, I'm making cookies!" Pit replied simply, a smile plastered on his face.

Dark Pit facepalmed. "I know that, idiot. I'm asking _why_ you're doing this."

"You don't remember?" The angel looked up at the darker angel with shocked eyes. "It's _'Goddess Appreciation Day'_!" he explained, rummaging through his pockets before taking out a small calender. "See? It's the day where we appreciate Lady Palutena!"

"Ugh, that woman?" his counterpart groaned, rolling his eyes. "I could care less about her _and_ this stupid day."

Pit made an exaggerated gasp before frowning. "_Lady Palutena_ is not just 'that woman'!" he exclaimed as he went into admiration mode. "She's so much more than that! She's kind, amazing, beautiful..." He blushed at the last word that came from his mouth but continued on his rambling, not noticing that dark angel had completely lost interest of the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you," Dark Pit mumbled uninterestedly as he took a bite of an apple. _Making cookies, huh? _The angel snickered at the thought of his lighter self spending million of attempts trying to make the perfect smiled in amusement. _Good luck with that._

* * *

><p>He spent the whole day in his room, only listening to music and playing video games. On the other side of the wall, he could sometimes hear the cries of annoyance coming from his mirrored self and would smile evilly every time. He drifted off to sleep at times, dreaming with no Pit or Palutena. Then, he would wake up, sad that his dream wouldn't become a reality. The afternoon was reaching its near end, and Dark Pit was relaxed on his bed, wondering if his other had finally succeeded, as he would no longer hear the yelling and cries.<p>

Curious, he walked inside the kitchen, only finding it in a mess.

A very disturbing mess of ingredients and failed cookies all over the place.

"What the...?" he trailed off, his eyes catching a pair of white wings on the ground. He looked over and found Pit, lying flat-face on the ground. With a poke, the black angel was smacked with the wings of his mirrored version, falling to the ground.

"Huh?" Pit looked up and saw Dark Pit rubbing his face. "Oh, Pittoo...sorry about that," he yawned as he fluttered his wings a little. "I...kind of overworked myself."

"Tell me about it," the injured angel grumbled as he took in the mess. "What were you trying to accomplish here?"

Pit frowned, his eyes showing disappointment in them. "Cookies..." He sniffled, sighing. "I...can't make them, Pittoo. No matter how hard I try, they always turn out mushy and taste like Bowser's cooking..."

Dark Pit winced at the memory, remembering how almost everyone had to go to the hospital due to the horrible dinner Bowser had prepared. The only ones who were fine was the Koopalings and the cooker himself.

"I think I'll to give up for now," the angel replied with clear sadness. "See ya, Dark Pit..." He pushed past his counterpart and walked away, his wings covered in flour and dough.

His mirror self only looked at the mess. He was shocked to being referred to 'Dark Pit' but didn't think anything of it. A part of him wanted to beat up the naive angel for the mess he made. But another part of him made him concerned, seeing the disappointed look he had.

_It's only natural, _the angel thought to himself. _I _**_am_ **_part of him; whatever he's feeling, I'm most likely to feel it, too. _

The black angel sighed and dragged himself out the room, finding his other self's face stuffed into a pillow. "Oi, get up," he demanded as he poked his wings, careful of not being smacked in the face again.

"Pittoo?"

"I'm going to help you bake these cookies," he sighed in annoyance. Pit looked up at him with a confused look. "You and I are the same person, right? I don't want to feel gloomy like you, so I'm going to get rid of that feeling."

Pit leaned up from the bed. "You know how to cook?"

Dark Pit only smirked. "Who said I didn't?"

* * *

><p>Palutena had returned from her daily training in the Wii Fit Studio, and she was feeling quite exhausted. She looked out the window and found the moon finally rising, shining its light at the mansion. She smiled in satisfaction and began to make her way towards the her room for rest when a voice suddenly called her.<p>

"Lady Palutena!"

Turning, the goddess found her trustworthy angel running up to her with a bag in his hands. Her eyes brightened at the sight of him, a smile forming on her lips.

"Oh, Pit!" she greeted him as he stopped in front of her for a catch of breath. Behind him, she noticed a dark-winged angel slowly following him, his expression bored as ever. "And Pittoo, as well?" Her smile widened more as the dark angel refused to meet her gaze.

"Yeah!" Pit beamed to the goddess. He held out the bag, his hand shaking. "F-for you, Lady Palutena!" the boy stuttered as he nervously handed her the bag.

"Hmm? What's this?" The goddess knew very well what it was, but she couldn't help and try to act clueless. She was, after all, anticipating this moment to come sooner or later. Slowly, she opened the bag, revealing cookies that looked different from the usual ones Pit would make. Her eyes widened as she asked, "Did you make this all by yourself, Pit?"

The angel in response shook his head, his smile becoming wider. "I had some help from a _certain someone_," he explained, his eyes turning towards the dark angel, who still refused to look up. "Anyway, I hope you enjoy them! We put our hard work in them!"

Palutena laughed softly. "I can see that." She smiled once more and took a cookie from the bag, taking a bite from it. Her eyes widened at how delicious it tasted. "This...this..."

Pit and Dark Pit gave each other worried glances.

"...is amazing!" she finished in amazement. She looked at the remaining cookies left in the bag. "You two made all of this?! It's absolutely delicious!"

"Really?" the two angels choked out in shock. They gave each other surprised looks before sighing in relief and giving each other a high-five.

"This is truly perfect," Palutena nodded. She gave the two angels a gentle smile before proceeding to give each individual a hug.

Pit, of course, only brightened and returned the hug, causing the goddess to laugh a bit. She then turned towards Dark Pit, who froze as her attention was now on him. He shook his head.

"No."

"No?" she asked in a teasing manner.

"I don't want a hug," the dark angel replied stubbornly.

"Aw, Pittoo..."

"Come on, Pittoo!" Pit chirped up with a bright smile. "A hug can't kill you!"

Dark Pit only scowled. "I don't want a freaking hug!" he shouted in annoyance, an attempt to get the two off his back.

"Yes you do!" both the goddess and angel said in unison.

The dark angel only groaned in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. _**"Leave me alone!"**_

The goddess finally saw this as a chance to hug the dark-winged angel. Quickly, she pulled him into a hug, much to his embarrassment. She smiled in victory as the angel struggled to get out of her grip, a blush forming on his face. Without warning, Pit shouted, "GROUP HUG!" and pounced on the two, causing the three of them to fall. The goddess and her angel shared a laugh as the black angel only frowned. Still, he couldn't help but have a bit fun either.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Palutena asked, noticing the change in attitude of the angel.

Dark Pit sighed, a small smile making its way on his face. "Yeah, I guess..." He then turned serious. "If you two ever tell anyone this, I'll kill you."

Pit only laughed and tightened his grip on the two."BEST. GODDESS APPRECIATION DAY. EVER!" Pit shouted, causing the goddess to let out another laugh and a smirk from his mirrored self.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyo! It's me, Namgum!**

**...That, uh, sounded a lot better in my head. Whoops.**

**Anyway, this is my very first story ever on here, and I'm really nervous about posting it. If you have any tips on improving this story, please tell me! Tips help. Tips ****_really _****help. Especially for a newbie like me. I take criticism! If it's to improve my writing, I will do anything I can. I think my strong points is that I can imagine what's happening; I just can't explain it in detail, much to my displeasure...**

**I'm also still confused as to how to publish stories, hahah.**

**Please tell what did you think of this! I would really appreciate it! If I made any of these characters seem, well, out of character, tell me! That way, I can improve their personality the next time I write about them! **

**Oh, and there was a scene that I wanted to include, but I wasn't sure how to add it so... Here it is!**

* * *

><p>"So, uh...where should we start?" Pit asked his mirrored self as he examined the dirty mess on the counter.<p>

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Dark Pit sighed, messaging his temples. "I can't do anything if there's _junk all over the place_." He turned to glare at his other self. "If you're going to mess up, at least clean up a little."

"Yeah. Sorry, Pittoo," Pit smiled apologetically.

"Don't call me that," the black angel replied sharply as he threw everything on to the floor. He dusted off his hands, looking accomplished. Pit only sweated. "First things first. We need a fresh bowl."

The other angel tilted his head, blinking for a few times. "A new bowl?"

"Do you _really_ want to use that–" he jerked his thumb over to the dirty looking bowl full of dough, "–as your bowl?"

The other angel smiled nervously. "No...?"

"Well then, let's get a new one," Dark Pit plainly said, trying his best to deal with the slow angel. He walked over to the cabinet to get the item, carefully picking out the right bowl. "Okay then, since that's out of the way..." the angel noted to himself before slipping on some dough. He fell backwards and landed on his back, his head hitting the hard ground. He cursed out loud.

"Pittoo!" Pit (carefully) ran over to his mirrored self, looking at him with a concerned expression. His face then turned serious. "You should not be cursing in a place like this!"

The bowl hit his face, also knocking the other angel on the ground. Dark Pit picked himself up, growling.

"That's what you're concerned about?!"

"Well, duh!" Pit rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead that had a red mark. "I will not allow cursing in the kitchen, Pittoo."

The black angel began mumbling curses, to which his other self snapped with a, "LANGUAGE, PITOO! LANGUAGE!"

"Fine," he groaned as he rolled his eyes. "_S_weet _h_oney _i_ce _t_ea." Pit opened his mouth to speak, but his counterpart quickly cut him off, stating that he didn't actually say the word. He smirked as the other angel had no words to object and got up before falling back to the ground, his head hitting the hard floor again.

"Pittoo, I–"

"Just start reading the damn cookbook and get it over with."


End file.
